


coming home

by pendules



Series: redemption [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Pre-Wrestlemania 33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: Dean shrugs noncommittally. "It just happened, man. We just bumped into each other in the lobby yesterday.""I'm guessing that's not the onlybumpingthat's been going on —" Roman says with a significant look.





	

It's not the first time he's watched Seth wake up in the morning, but it _is_ the first time in three years.

He looks disoriented for a second or two and then he just stares across at Dean like he still can't quite believe he's real.

"Hey," he says after a moment.

"Hey."

"What time is it? Did you turn my alarm off?" he accuses.

"Thought you could use the sleep," Dean says casually. "And I ordered breakfast."

Seth's smile is fond, probably despite himself. "Didn't know you were such a romantic, Ambrose."

"Shut up, Rollins. I have a reputation to maintain. I'm just paying you back for buying me dinner last night."

"Oh, yeah? Didn't you already do that?" Seth teases, before Dean reaches out and gently pulls him in by his hips so he can kiss him quiet. 

Seth's straddling his lap, their skin touching everywhere, Dean's mouth on his neck and fingers trailing up and down his spine, when there's a knock on the door. 

Seth makes a disappointed noise before gingerly shifting off of him back onto the sheets next to him. 

"I'll get it," Dean says, getting up, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, haphazardly pulling them on before opening the door a crack.

It's not room service. It's Roman. Of course.

Roman grins at him. "Gonna let me in, bro? Unless you have company —"

"Uh, what, no, I just —" he says stupidly, bracing himself before pulling the door open wider, like ripping the bandaid off. He can't avoid this forever, he figures. 

Roman laughs at his awkward stuttering, slaps him on the shoulder and then — freezes, smile melting off his face, when he catches sight of Seth. Half-naked. In his bed.

"Hey, Roman," he says weakly. Dean's pretty sure he's going pink all over.

"Seth," is all Roman manages to get out.

"I'm gonna — go take a shower," Seth says abruptly.

"Do you need any —" Dean starts to ask automatically.

"No, I'm fine," he mumbles, not looking back at either of them, limping over to bathroom and closing the door behind him with a sharp click.

Roman just turns to look at Dean with two raised eyebrows. Dean takes a deep breath before opening the door to the hallway again, gesturing outside with a tilt of his head.

As soon as the door's shut behind them, Roman turns on him, crossing his arms across his chest. "So _this_ is why I haven't seen you around the last few days."

Dean shrugs noncommittally. "It just happened, man. We just bumped into each other in the lobby yesterday."

"I'm guessing that's not the only _bumping_ that's been going on —" Roman says with a significant look.

Dean winces a bit. " _Stop_. Don't even —"

"Hey, I'm not — I'm not judging or anything," Roman says, throwing his hands up defensively. "I just want to know that you're sure about this."

"I — I don't know, man. It's all been kind of a blur. We still have a lot of stuff to figure out." Everything's happened really fast, but it doesn't feel like they're rushing into something — it just feels like they're both coming back home, finding that safe, warm place inside each other again.

"So…this is legit?" Roman asks him in a serious tone.

Dean sighs. "You _know_ how I feel about him, Roman."

Roman nods, almost gravely. "Yeah, I _do_. But I don't know if you'll be able to survive him hurting you again."

"He won't. He's different — he's _trying_ to be different." He'd said it, too, the night before, staring at each other in the dim light, boneless and sated: _I'm never going to hurt you again._

"I know. Just — be careful, okay? Think about yourself for once. What's best for you."

"I'm — I'm fucking in love with him, you know," Dean says under his breath, looking at the floor instead of at his face.

It's the first time he's ever said it out loud; he's never had to before.

"I know," Roman says, more gently.

"I don't think I could change that if I wanted to. Hell, I _tried_ to for a long fucking time. And maybe it _won't_ work out. God knows I've had a lot of practice with shit not working out. But I want to give this a shot too, you know?"

"Yeah," Roman says eventually. "Okay." He still doesn't sound entirely convinced, though.

"I'm happy, you know?" The words fall out almost without him meaning them to. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy." He _can_ remember, though — it was when all three of them were together.

"Well, that's good, then," Roman concedes, a soft look on his face.

Dean gives him a reassuring smile before exhaling, relieved.

"So, you ready for Sunday?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's not me I'm worried about." He'd said as much, weeks ago after Seth's knee had gotten messed-up again, knowing Seth — knowing how stubborn he could be. Especially considering all his history with Hunter, especially considering how desperate he is to make things right again.

"I know. But he's gonna be fine. He has to be." Dean has to believe this, if not for himself then for Seth.

"You really can't see that this is a bad idea?" Roman asks incredulously. 

"Of course I _know_ that. But it's not like I, of all people, can tell him not to do something because it's a _bad idea_." Dean's a lot of things, but he's not a hypocrite, and he understands what it's like to have to prove something, not to anyone else, but to yourself, so you can sleep at night, so you can look yourself in the face in the mirror.

"He's gonna get hurt, man," Roman says soberly. "Bad." Roman's always been so protective of both of them, and he's never been more grateful for it than now.

"I know, but he thinks he has to do it. So there's no stopping him." And that's just how it is. They both know it.

"At least he has you," Roman says. 

"He has _both_ of us," Dean amends. 

Roman takes a moment to consider that and then he nods, almost to himself, before meeting Dean's eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, he does."


End file.
